Lihzahrd City
The Lihzahrd City is a structure located directly above the Jungle Temple. It is mostly empty until Plantera is defeated, at that point spawning many unique enemies. Along with new enemies, the buildings contain unique Tiki furniture and chests that contain late Hardmode loot and weapons. In worlds with a Lihzahrd City, the Temple Key is dropped by the Lihzahrd Shaman, a structure-specific miniboss, instead of Plantera. To make use of the Lihzahrd City, one must first kill Plantera. At that point, the enemies unique to the city will begin to spawn. Similar to the Ruined Houses of the Underworld, the structure is generated into the underground jungle landscape and can be explored at any point in the game. The tower-like houses are built out of Tiki Wood which, similar to Lihzahrd Bricks, requires a pickaxe with 210% or greater pickaxe power to be destroyed. Lone rows of platform can also spawn, and the entire structure is lit up by Tiki Torches. On the inside, the houses contain pieces of Tiki and Lihzahrd furniture, Tiki Torches, Paintings, and Lihzahrd-themed Statues. Jungle and Lihzahrd Pots can also spawn. While uncommon, some rooms will be made out of Lihzahrd Brick and contain similar traps to the Jungle Temple. Other rooms may contain locked Tiki Chests, which can be unlocked using Temple Keys after Golem is defeated. Enemies Once Plantera is defeated, the Lihzahrd City will begin to spawn unique enemies. Defeating certain bosses will buff current enemies and also spawn new ones. Post-Plantera * Lihzahrd * Flying Snake * Lihzarhd Dartman * Lihzahrd Tiki * Lihzahrd Shaman (Miniboss) Post-Golem * Snake Charmer * Lihzahrd Sunseer * Lihzahrd Fisherman Post-Duke Fishron * Lihzahrd Phalanx * Lihzahrd Huntsman * Lihzahrd Turtle Rider * Lihzahrd Farmer Post-Moon Lord * Solar Devotee * Solar Avatar * Reptilian Wyvern Loot From Plundering: * Tiki Wood * Tiki Torch * Tiki Wall * Lihzahrd Brick * Lihzahrd Brick Wall * Tiki Furniture * Lihzahrd Work Bench * Tiki Chest * Spear Trap * Spiky Ball Trap * Trapped Lihzahrd Chest * Lihzahrd Statue From Tiki Chests: * Palm Cross * Sol Stone * Tiki Longbow * Hewn Arrowhead * Truffle Worm * Lihzahrd Furnace * Tiki Paint * Solar Tablet * Solar Tablet Fragment * Lihzarhd Power Cell From Enemies: Post Plantera * Lihzahrd Power Cell * Solar Tablet Fragment * Lizard Egg * Ancient Blowgun * Lihzahrd Dart * Tiki Paint * Ritual Mask * Lihzahrd Tail * Sunshade Cane * Tome of Ordeals * Temple Key * Tiki Totem Post Golem * Snake Eyes * Sol Flute * Stone of Foresight * Brick Caltrop * Yellowed Prints * Lihzahrd Fishing Rod * Truffle Worm * Any Fish * 20-Karat Goldfish * Enchanted Grubs * Shaman Robe Post Duke Fishron * Lihzahrd Pavise * Flare Dart * Leaf Cloak * Flare Blowgun * Grandrider Sadle * Fertile Pouch * Jungle Banana * Shaman Boots Post Moon Lord * Solar Cultist Hood * Solar Cultist Robes * True Sol Stone * Sun Capsule * Automaton Shard * Ouroboros Pendant * Shaman Mask * Unbound Doll * Sun Water Category:Work in Progress Category:Structures